Pokémon - Légendes, mystères, horreurs !
by eruraito
Summary: Yo ! C'est un recueil d'histoires qui parlent de légendes, d'horreur, de mystères, de Noël, ou d'autres trucs cool comme Halloween. Les histoires seront liées ou non à mes fictions, Elles pourront se suivre ou pas du tout. Voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira ! (il n'y aura pas de limites d'âge, mais pour les plus sensibles, évitez certains "épisodes" que je noterais "risqué")
1. Episode 001

**Avertissments :**

**Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, ça appartient à Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokémon Company et à Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Les chapitres de cette section hors-séries peuvent être liés à mes fanfictions, je préciserai quand ce sera le cas, mais n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fanfictions quand même, ça sera gentil :)**

**Les chapitres n'ont a priori aucune continuité entre eux. Ce sont un peu comme des petits épisodes ou sketchs tous indépendants les uns les autres (sauf cas/indications contraires)**

* * *

**Episode 001 : Une douce légende**

_(/!\ Attention âme sensible s'abstenir, c'est une fanfiction un peu horrifique, mais a prioir tu devrais pas avoir peur, ça va. Si moi, une grosse flipette, arrive à lire ce chapitre, alors tout le monde peut la lire.)_

C'était en cette nuit calme que je décida de sortir de chez moi. Il devait être près de minuit. La lune n'éclairait presque pas l'extérieur, les étoiles semblaient inexistantes aujourd'hui. Le ciel nocturne était vide, sans nuages, sans astres, sans rien. Tout ce que j'avais c'était cette pierre pentagonale, aux bords lisses, avec une fissure en plein milieu. Ça et toutes les connaissances que j'avais accumulées grâce à la Bibliothèque de Joliberges pour comprendre cette pierre.

Une fois sortie de la maison, je fis attention à ne pas me faire repérer, après tout ce village où règne l'espace et le temps était plutôt petit et le moindre bruit s'entendait dans toute la ville. Je me rappelle même, lorsque j'étais encore toute petite, pendant l'été, que lorsque les Crikzik ou autres Corboss se mouvaient dans l'obscurité, on entendait leur bruit où qu'on soit dans le village. Il y aurait eu des Ecrémeuh qu'on les aurait entendus ronfler aussi fortement que si on était à côté. Ça y est, je suis sorti du village. Je sortis ma lampe de poche et j'éclairais devant moi afin de ne pas tomber dans l'eau, ou tout en bas des escaliers. Le chemin menant au village était étroit et plutôt montagneux.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait, que quelque chose était près à me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps lorsque j'entendis un léger glapissement et un bruit dans un buisson. Je fixai ce buisson. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on me saute dessus… Mais non, c'était seulement une petite famille de Laporeille et Lockpin que j'avais réveillée. Je m'excusai auprès de ces petites bêtes et repartis. Mince ! Ma lampe commence à faiblir. C'est bien le moment ! Bon, je l'éteignis pour le moment. Autant l'utiliser plus tard.

Cette impression revint, mais cette fois-ci, sans la moindre lumière, je devais me déplacer à tâton, j'entendais virevolter au-dessus de moi des Nosférapti… Enfin, j'espère… Pourquoi je me suis mise à lire ces bouquins sur les Spectres et autres fantômes ? Je sentis quelque chose qui me toucha la jambe, j'eus un frisson qui me parcourut l'échine, je fuis à toutes jambes, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et je veux pas le savoir !

Je courais encore, jusqu'à en perdre tout mon souffle… Je tombais au sol en me prenant le pied sur une liane ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Merde, j'aurais du garder ma lampe allumée. Aïe ! C'était quoi ce truc ? Je tatonnais une sorte de mur froid, et rocheux. Ah ! C'était la petite colline qu'on ne pouvait monter et descendre qu'à bicyclette.

Mes yeux finirent par s'habituer totalement à l'obscurité… ça c'est bien une phrase dans les romans ! Je vous jure que la prochaine fois que je lis une telle bêtise je fais une crise ! Comment je fais pour voir alors qu'il n'y aucune lumière nulle part, pas même celle de la lune ou des étoiles… Bref, allez, restons calme. Les nerfs vont me lâcher sinon et puis, je suis presque arrivée à destination. Je vis une légère lueur au loin, je me hâtais pour y arriver. Ah ! C'était ce petit village là… Bonville. Comme j'aime bien cet endroit. C'est calme en temps normal. Mais, la lueur elle venait d'où alors ? Je vois plus rien du tout ? Non, ne me dîtes pas que c'est une hallucination à cause de ces maudits Pokémon du cimetière.

« KYAAA ! »

Qu'est-ce qui m'a léchée ? Je saisis ma lampe torche, l'alluma et dans le faible rayon je vis un visage horrible. Des yeux ronds et vides, une immense bouche ! Dans la panique je fuis aussi loin que possible jusqu'à tomber dans un trou. Bon, je me relève. Je regarde avec ma lampe torche où je suis. D'accord, c'est juste dans ce petit trou qui a un côté spécial piéton et un côté spécial cycliste. Ça y est j'y suis alors. Plus que quelques mètres.

Ce sentiment d'être observée grandissais de plus en plus, cette sensation de malaise devenait de plus en plus intense. J'arrivais à peine à tenir sur mes jambes. Ça y est ! Les piles sont mortes ! Je suis totalement dans le noir, sans le moindre espoir de voir une lumière. Soit je suis maudite, soit je vis une nuit pourrie. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la deuxième option quand même ! Je réussis tout de même à sortir du trou et à arriver devant le petit puit de pierre construit il y a de cela, près de cinq cent ans. La légende raconte qu'un Pokémon aurait été scellé dans une pierre, une clé de voûte, pour être précis. Mais là, je sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais j'eus l'impression d'être forcée à saisir la pierre et à la poser sur le tas de rochers taillés…

Une immense lumière jaillit de là ! Je tombais au sol. Et en un clignement d'œil, le ciel devint rouge, un rouge sang, les alentours devinrent sombres, encore plus sombre que la nuit elle-même. Je vis autour de moi des cadavres, des tas de cadavres. Une montagne de mort, un cri d'agonie était poussé, c'était lent, c'était horrible, je n'avais que ces bruits en tête. Cette sensation d'être observée n'avait pas disparu du tout… Au contraire, je vis un énorme œil en plein devant moi, un œil injecté de sang, un œil qui juge les âmes, un œil globuleux et duquel s'écoulait du sang, des larmes, et… je sais pas une sorte d'ectoplasme ? En plus de ce fond rouge et des cadavres, dans le ciel et tout autour de moi je vis des sortes de visages déformés de douleur, des visages décomposés, des yeux m'observant, des bouches ricanant, des couteaux ensanglantés.

Carmache me réveilla en sursaut, je voyais en face de moi, un… Un Spiritomb, la légende avait dit vrai. Je vois, il avait essayé de m'hypnotiser. J'engagea donc un combat contre ce Spiritomb et je finis par le capturer. La Lune reparut enfin, les étoiles aussi. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je revoyais de la lumière. Enfin, la malédiction que le Spiritomb avait lancé sur moi était enfin terminée. Je rentrais enfin chez moi.

* * *

**Bon l'épisode est finie. Il n'aura pas de suites a priori, par contre d'autres épisodes arriveront. Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a plu, et on se dit à une prochaine fois j'espère ! Pense à me suivre et à regarder mes autres fictions, elles pourraient être bien.**

**Au fait, tu as reconnu qui était le protagoniste de cet épisode ? (indice : elle est blonde )**


	2. Episode 002

**Avertissements :**

**Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, ça appartient à Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokémon Company et à Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Les chapitres de cette section hors-séries peuvent être liés à mes fanfictions, je préciserai quand ce sera le cas, mais n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fanfictions quand même, ça sera gentil :)**

**Les chapitres n'ont a priori aucune continuité entre eux. Ce sont un peu comme des petits épisodes ou sketchs tous indépendants les uns les autres (sauf cas/indications contraires)**

**Ce chapitre est issu de Pokémon Rubis, Saphir, Emeraude, Rubis Oméga et Saphir Alpha (le joueur incarnant Brice)**

* * *

**Episode 002 : Notre rencontre**_ (/!\ Attention ceci est un chapitre de rencontre… alors, si tu aimes pas trop les histoires jolies, bah casse-toi de ce chapitre :) c'est un vrai conseil. Non, je déconne, c'est pas une histoire d'amour du type Shojo trop mignon où tout le monde s'aime et s'embrasse entourés d'étoiles)_

« Maman, commença Brice, comment tu as rencontré papa ?

– C'est une longue histoire, ça… Si tu veux ça remonte à quand Norman, ton père, et moi étions jeune. Je me rappelle qu'on vivait à Oliville, c'était vraiment une belle époque… »

Oliville est une très ville assez grande, un port plutôt joli, avec un immense phare et une arène des plus magnifiques. Des pêcheurs chassaient tranquillement des Magicarpe ou des Krabby. En même temps, il n'y avait que de ça dans les alentours de la ville.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau, le soleil était d'un doré magnifique et tapait fortement sur la ville. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage, rien du tout, juste un ciel plus bleu que l'océan. Cet océan même était tellement calme, plus calme que tout. Le remous des vagues était plutôt doux, un léger écume voltigeait un peu partout. C'était vraiment une journée calme et douce.

Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau, je me baignais tranquillement dans la mer avec mon frère et ma sœur, pendant que nos parents nous surveillaient. On nageait tranquillement, on jouait avec d'autres enfants. On s'amusait tous tellement bien. La journée ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Certains enfants partaient, d'autres revenaient. C'était presque une journée paradisiaque. Ma mère avait disputé un petit nombre de fois mon grand frère qui n'arrêtait pas d'embêter d'autres enfants, ou alors il allait nager beaucoup trop loin.

En parlant de nager trop loin, je me rappelle que mon frère avait emmené avec lui un autre jeune garçon, ce jeune enfant devait avoir quoi, sept ans, même pas, il savait tout juste nager. Et mon frère eut la brillante idée de l'emmener nager bien loin de la côte. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que cette journée tournât au cauchemar.

Le temps se couvrit d'un coup, une tempête se prépara… Non, la pluie tomba d'un seul coup, très, très rapidement. Une pluie subite et drue, tout le monde partit pour aller s'abriter. Mon frère avait laissé le jeune enfant seul et semblait se noyer même. Je me hâtais pour le sauver, comme je nageai plutôt bien je me suis mis en tête d'aller le sauver.

La mer devint de plus en plus violente et de plus en plus agitée. J'avais du mal à garder correctement la tête hors de l'eau. Mais, de grandes vagues m'assaillirent, moi mais aussi le jeune garçon que je venais enfin de rejoindre. Je le pris vers moi lui tint la tête hors de l'eau le plus possible. Mais j'avais du mal à tenir. Le jeune garçon se soutenait sur moi, mais avait encore du mal à nager. La mer était agitée et d'immenses vagues la parcourait et venaient s'écraser soit sur la plage, soient sur les rochers ou alors sur le port.

J'étais parvenu à ramener le jeune garçon sur la terre ferme. Mais, fatiguée, je tombais dans l'eau. C'était bizarre, mais je voyais ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, c'était une vie plutôt amusante, mais bon, pas remplie. J'avais quelques regrets, j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas fait tout ce que je voulais et devais faire.

Ça y est, mon souffle était à bout, je… Je… … …

J'étais revenu à moi après avoir craché de l'eau, je vis un garçon, plutôt mignon, qui me tenait dans ses bras et était soulagé de me voir revenir en vie. C'était lui qui m'avait sauvée ? Non, je… Qu'est-ce qu'il est… classe. Je… c'est lui mon héros.

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il.

– Oui, merci, réussis-je à dire.

– Tu t'appelles comment ?

– Caroline et toi ?

– Norman ! »

« Et voilà comment ton père et moi on s'est rencontrés, on ne s'est plus jamais séparé depuis ce jour-ci !

– Maman, c'est sérieux ce que tu m'as dit ?

– J'avoue ça semble vraiment cliché…

– Bah, au moins si ça c'est passé comme ça et que maintenant ça se passe toujours aussi bien.

– Et oui, je suis heureuse… Et encore plus, depuis que tu es là, Brice. »

Brice fit un large sourire et après avoir fini de manger avec sa mère, il repartit à l'aventure, sa journée de pause venait de se terminer. Mais bon, il était heureux d'avoir pu passer un petit moment avec sa mère.

« Brice, si tu savais… Je t'expliquerais un autre jour comment ton père et moi nous sommes réellement rencontrés. C'était plus que cliché cette rencontre.

* * *

**Et voilà, l'épisode est fini ! C'était un petit épisode hors-série. Je m'excuse pour le fait que le chapitre 8 de mon autre fanfiction n'est pas encore arrivé, en fait j'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire. Du coup, voilà ce petit épisode hors-séries est là pour que vous puissiez garder patience. En tout cas, j'espère que cet épisode vous a plu !**

**à la prochaine fois !**


End file.
